powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hammie
is , the Green Ranger of the Kyurangers. An extra-terrestrial human from the Chameleon System, she is one of the first three Kyurangers, after Stinger, to be awakened. Character History Hammy led the 3-man Kyuranger team sent by Raptor 283 of the Orion, along with other Kyurangers, Spada and Champ, into battle in the flat planet of Crotos. Here the Kyurangers battle Jark Matter and attempt to save as many civilians as possible. They encounter a man from Luth, Lucky who makes it his goal to be one of them. They bring Lucky into the Orion to help fix his crashed space cruiser. Once there, they find Lucky has made off with a Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster and they go to the planet Jagjag to track him down. The three witness both Lucky and a Jagjag resident, Garu, as they become Kyurangers. Sent by Raptor 283 to follow Lucky to Zigama, which he had pinpointed as the location of the next Kyuranger, Hammy and the others fought against that planet's Jark Matter garrison before being forced to fall back after facing the powerful Karō Eridron. Lucky's hunch ultimately bore fruit as the team welcomed Naga Rei and Balance to the Orion, the pair of thieves having helped them take down Zigama's Daikaan Gamettsui having respectively transformed into Hebitsukai Silver and Tenbin Gold. Introduced by Raptor to commander Shou Ronbou, the seven Kyurangers were sent to save the planet Needle from destruction at the hands of the Jark Matter. Engaged by a hostile new Kyuranger, Stinger, Hammy and the others bar Lucky and Champ were struck by the Sasori System native's sting. However, the afflicted Kyurangers ultimately recovered in time to destroy the Moraimarz that was draining Needle's Planet Jume. The Kyurangers were sent to Earth except for Balance and Naga Rei by Shou Ronbou, they find the people who were devastated because of the monster Yumepakkun who stole all dreams from children. Hammy and the others confront Yumepakkun as they will take back the kids' dreams. While Raptor doesn't have her dreams and head back to Orion, the Kyurangers went to Snack Safari restaurant and discuss about her delusional. The people blame Kyurangers for the children's dreams but thanks to Yumepakkun. The Kyurangers rematch against Yumepakkun in order to retrieve the dreams. Upon Raptor receive her Washi KyuTama and becomes Washi Pink, the Kyurangers works together and join forces to finish off Yumpakkun and restore all children's dreams. The Kyurangers return to Orion, Raptor is now the eighth member of the team. Hammy, Lucky, Spada, Naga Rei and Champ finds Yumepakkun and fights him just before the two boys named Kotaro Sakuma and Jiro Sakuma who throw rocks at the monster telling him to pick someone in his own size. The boys save the Kyurangers and introduce their names to the team. Hammy and the others were ambushed by Eriedrone and Stinger as they capture Kotaro and Jiro as hostages when the Kyurangers tries to rescue them but they were stopped by Stinger. Eridrone and Stinger kidnap the boys and taking them away permanently. The Kyurangers are preparing to save the boys from Eridrone in order to trade the KyuTamas for them. After Stinger defies Eridrone and saves Kotaro and Jiro, he joins the Kyurangers and become a 9-man group and take out Eridrone. The Kyurangers destroys Yumepakkun and then Eriedrone and his ship putting him out of his misery for good. The Kyurangers are back together after Stinger is part of the team. Hammy and Garu argues each other as they want to be the leader of the team. While Lucky was having issues with Pegasus Armor and gone rampage, Hammy is still arguing with Garu again. The Kyurangers except Stinger does the Kyutama Dancing, Lucky goes haywire for losing control of his armor, Hammy and Garu leave and returns to Orion. Hammy explains to Garu that she was a daughter of her shinobi family and becoming Kyuranger. Hammy and Garu was watching Lucky dancing and eventually they join him for dancing and other Kyurangers bar Stinger joins the party. Hammy discovers that Toome who ruthlessly steal birthday from everyone. Hammy, Lucky, Stinger, Balance and Naga Rei sees the brokenhearted child who has a sorrow about his birthday gifts was stolen from him by Toome, they battle the monster and try to take back the birthday gifts. After Toome steals the Birthday imagination from Balance, he flees and the Kyurangers report back to Orion. Hammy and the others head to Toome's hideout and retrieve the presents and she enters the control room in order to shut the fan down but she was ambushed by the bunch of Indaver. After Stinger arrives to distract Indaver, Hammy immediately shuts down the fan and that way Champ lets go of the rope and Naga Rei retrives all the gifts that was stolen including Balance's. After the Kyurangers defeat Toome, they celebrate Balance's birthday. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Through unknown circumstances, the nine Kyurangers made a brief appearance on an Earth where Jark Matter was not present. Instead, the Kyurangers arrived to intervene against the Deathgalien before they could interfere with the Zyuohgers' fight with the Ninningers for the future of Super Sentai against Gillmarda. With Chameleon Green fighting off Naria alongside Washi Pink, the Kyurangers eventually forced the Deathgalien to retreat before taking their leave with their appearance observed by the Zyuohger ally Bud, who realized that the future was in safe hands. Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Hammy is seen maintaining her Seiza Blaster with some clear polish. Lucky arrives after having gone around Orion. He asks Hammy to teach him how to pose when doing the "Star Change" (transformation). Hammy agrees. She notes that Lucky shouldn't simply carelessly move around the Kyutama as different movements launch different actions. She also says that she, Champ and Spada have practiced a lot to get it right. Much to her surprise Lucky nails it in his first try, and the reason behind this is simply because Lucky is the luckiest man in the entire universe, though she denies this and calls him a cheater. Chou Super Hero Taisen Hammy was part of the five-man team sent by Shou Ronbou to capture , leading the Kyurangers into a confrontation with the . Hammy briefly fought with Champ against before the fight was interrupted by the ships. Later, all nine Kyurangers joined the with various Sentai Rangers and fighting against the army of the led by . Through use of the Futago Kyutama, the complete team fought using a duplicated KyurenOh utilizing all nine Voyagers against the Big Moraimarz Robo by the Oogumo Great Leader, whom they vanquished by fighting alongside the . Personality Hammy is a curious, hyperactive, and incredibly skilled ninja. She is incredibly self-motivated but unable to control her emotions due to her youth. Hammy is easily amused. She finds both Garu and Lucky hilarious. Powers and Abilities *'Camouflage:' Like her reptilian motif, Hammy can blend into her surroundings, giving the appearance she has turned invisible. Chameleon Green Arsenal *Kyutama **Chameleon Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Rapier Mecha *Chameleon Voyager Attacks * : Chameleon Green performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside her fellow Kyurangers. * : Chameleon Green performs a powerful whip attack with the Kyu Rapier. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episodes 1, Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ (Shishi Red & Chameleon Green), Kyuranger 2, 3, Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ (Ookami Blue & Oushi Black), Kyuranger 4-7, Ex-Aid Episode 24, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8, 9, 10 (offscreen), 12, 13 Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, she represents , "The Chameleon" Portrayal *Hammy is portrayed by Sakurako Okubo. As Chameleon Green, her suit actress is Ayumi Shimozono. Notes * Hammy is the first core Green Ranger that is female. There have been other female Green Rangers, such as Midoninger, but she was only a V-Cinema exclusive. Mele is also considered a female Green, but she is neither a ranger nor part of the core team of Gekirangers. ** Coincidentally, both she and Mele are green and themed after chameleons. *Hammy shares many similarities with Haruka/Yellow Mask from Hikari Sentai Maskman **Both of them are tomboyish and are fierce tough fighters. **Both of them are ninjas and are from non-ninja Sentai team. Hammy is actually the first ranger who is a ninja to not to be in a non ninja Sentai team since Haruka. **Both of them are the only ninja themed ranger in their theme and were raised in a family of ninja. *Hammy shares many similarities with Luka/Gokai Yellow from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **Both of them are tomboyish, sassy, blunt, and quite mean. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Shishi Red & Chameleon Green Chapter" **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Ookami Blue & Oushi Black Chapter" **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' * }} See Also *''to be added'' References Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai 7 Category:Kyurangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Reptile-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Rangers from Distant Future